Return to the Root
by HMHS 8th Grade
Summary: The flower must return to the root, to stop the evil that threatens the clans once more. At his leadership ceremony, Bramblestar receives a frightening prophecy from Firestar, but what is this evil that is threatening them again? What is the flower and the root?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, April of the Zodiac here! I'm the first of potentially many authors on this account, and the account's creator, so let's get started with the prologue of _Return to the Root_!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any _Warriors_ , the characters, or the world, all credit goes to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

A solo silhouette sits at the edge of a cliff, his pelt flickering with starlight staring, down at a lush green forest sprawling out far beneath his paws. A barely audible sigh emits from his mouth, and worry is apparent in his sharp emerald green gaze as he looks down below him. At first glance he appears quite young, but you can never quite tell with StarClan cats until you look into their eyes and see the measure of the battles they have fought, the lives that have been lost, the triumphs, the bitter defeats, the hardest times, and especially for the newer members, the loved ones that they have been forced to leave behind. All of these are heavy in the starry ginger toms gaze, making him seem ancient, heavily contrasting with the rest of his appearance.

"Firestar," comes a call from a bush behind the tom, and he whips around just in time to see a regal looking blue-gray she-cat emerging from the branches. A smile tugged at the corner of Firestar's lips at the sight of the she-cat.

"Bluestar," he responded, dipping his head in respect to his former leader and mentor.

"Firestar, you must stop torturing yourself. You know that we cannot do anything to change what has already taken place or change the destinies of the cats still around the lake. All that we can do is guide their paws on the right path and hope that they listen. There is good reason behind the cat chosen for this prophecy, and we must go through with it, no matter if we disagree." Bluestar's blue gaze bore into Firestar's ginger pelt, and he could feel it even though he was not looking at her to see it.

Another sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes, obviously thinking quite hard and trying to concentrate. "I know, Bluestar, but this is like we are sending a cat in completely blind. Why the decision was not made towards a cat who was there the first time is completely beyond me, and though I understand what they are doing, it is difficult especially since the clans are being faced with such a huge prophecy, less than a quarter moon after the battle with the dark forest!" He lowered his head and shook it vigorously as though trying to clear his head, and then became very quiet and still, his head still hanging.

Bluestar stepped closer to the distressed tom and set her tail tip on his shoulder to help calm him before. "We must go, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather have almost arrived at the Moonpool, it is time to give Brambleclaw his his nine lives."

Firestar turned his head to the she-cat again, his green eyes considerably clearer and less troubled before nodding and running into the bush from which Bluestar had come. Upon arriving at the StarClan Moonpool with Bluestar, he immediately recognized the other seven cats. Brambleclaw's mother, Goldenflower, Ashfur, his old rival for Squirrelflight's heart, Snowkit, his old denmate who was carried off by a hawk because he was deaf and could not hear the warnings, Swiftpaw, his half brother whom he never met, Feathertail, one of the cats who had gone with him on the journey to the sundrown place, as well as her brother, Stormfur who had been on the journey and had almost been like a deputy to him on the journey, who unfortunately had died not long after his and Brook's kits had become to-bes, and finally his foster daughter, Hollyleaf. As the nine cats stood in silence near the front of the crowd of StarClan warriors that would be attending Brambleclaw's leadership ceremony, suddenly he and Jayfeather came into view. As the two of them rose, Brambleclaw's eyes widened considerably, which makes sense, since this was the first time he had ever seen so many StarClan warriors. Sure, he had seen some during the battle against the dark forest, but never in this sort of situation.

Suddenly the first cat came forward to give him his first life. Mixed emotions very clearly were fighting for a space in his amber eyes, for the cat that came forth was Hollyleaf. Before a clear emotion could come into his eyes, the black she-cat spoke. "With this life I give you confidence. Use it to lead you're your clan into battle without hesitation, no matter the odds, with a level head." She set her nose on his forehead after stretching up higher and he immediately went rigid. After a while he relaxed again and the next cat walked up to him. Firestar could plainly see the shock in his eyes and nearly sighed thinking about when he received his nine lives and how he almost thought he would die before receiving the ninth.

There were no mixed emotions at the sight of the next cat, only sadness and regret. It was Snowkit. "Snowkit, I…" Brambleclaw began, his voice choked up with sadness before the tiny white kit silenced him.

"It's alright," The kit's high voice rang loud and clear, so different from the broken, hesitant speech he had while alive. "With this life I give you fair judgement, so that you can make all of the cats from the tiniest kit to the oldest elder in your clan feel welcome and important." Firestar knew exactly who he was referencing to as Bramblestar stooped down low so that the small kit could reach his forehead, Briarlight, the poor young she-cat and daughter of his best friend whose spine was severed and could no longer use her hind legs.

Next came Bluestar. All though Brambleclaw had not known her very long while she was alive, she had visited him many times, and had been the one to tell him of the prophecy that would lead him, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Stormfur, Feathertail, and Squirrelflight to the sundrown place. "With this life I give you faith. Use it to never lose sight of what is right and to keep your trust in your clanmates." Firestar could easily see how relieved Brambleclaw was after receiving this life, because although the last two had been full of pain and agony, this one had obviously sent a warm and relaxed feeling through him.

The next cat to come up sent a look of pure joy flashing through the tabby's eyes, it was Goldenflower, her yellow eyes shining with pride. "I am so proud of you my son. With this life I give you the strength of a mother's love for her kits. Use it to keep your clan safe from harm." Firestar winced remembering the immense pain that had swept through him when he had received a similar life. Brambleclaw was completely unprepared for that as he was, and his legs nearly gave way underneath him. _And he's not even halfway done yet. _thought Firestar with a sigh.

Up padded Ashfur, awkwardness shining in his blue eyes as he approached his old rival. Brambleclaw himself seemed quite surprised by the tom. "With this life I give you strength, not just outer, but inner, for a good leader only needs one, but a _great_ leader requires both." This life appeared to bring as much, if not more, agony to the dark brown tabby than the last.

The next to come startled him the most, he did not even know that he had died! "Yes, Brambleclaw, I have died."

"But Stormfur, when Squirrelflight and the rest of the patrol returned, they said that you were fine!" Brambleclaw said, startled.

"That is true, but I fell ill not long after that," With a short pause Stormfur began again. "With this life I give you leadership. This may sound like a pointless life to give, since the others are meant to build you up towards being a great leader, but this is just as important. Use it to help you know when you must let another cat take control for a little while, you cannot lead alone, and you will need assistance from your clanmates."

Swiftpaw came up next, ghosts of scars from the savage attack from the wild pack of dogs that killed him and disfigured Brightheart still visible. "With this life I give you speed. Use it in not only battling and hunting but to make quick decisions."

As Swiftpaw padded away, Feathertail took the black and white apprentices place. Brambleclaw looked sadly at the beautiful silver she-cat as she came up, her plumy tail waving behind her. "With this life I give you selflessness. Use it to put your clan above yourself at all times."

Finally Firestar walked up to give him his ninth life, but he knew that that would not be the only thing he would be giving Bramblestar in this meeting. The great sadness was extremely apparent in the large tom's eyes as he caught sight of his former mentor. "Brambleclaw, I have been given the pleasure of being allowed to give you your final life and be the first to welcome you by your new name. But first, I believe that it is long overdue that you receive a proper apology."

"Firestar, you don't…" Brambleclaw began before he was cut off.

"Yes I do," Firestar said, his voice strong and unwavering. "I was unfair to you so much in the past, without giving you the chance you deserved. The only thing I ever saw while looking at you was your father, but you have proven yourself time and time again to be your own person, the exact opposite of your father, and I could not be any more proud. So with this life I give you understanding. Use this life to always be fair and never to rash with your clanmates. This is a very key part of being a great leader." Firestar watched again as the tom stiffened muscles rolling underneath his pelt and his jaws open in a silent wail of pain before his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. Once he had recovered, Firestar signaled for him to get up and he obliged.

"I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the leadership of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The voices of all of StarClan seemed to all blend together into a single voice, and eventually it faded off along with the warriors of StarClan, but Firestar still stood in front of the new leader, a grave look on his face.

"What is it Firestar?" Bramblestar questioned, knowing that when he wore that look on his face, it could never mean anything good.

"A new prophecy," Firestar responded, the graveness of his voice matching his expression. "_Not much time has passed, but the clans must face another great danger. The flower must return to the root, to stop the evil that threatens the clans once more."_ With that, Firestar faded away leaving Bramblestar and Jayfeather to wake up beside the Moonpool.

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

BRACKENFUR—golden brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW—golden brown tabby tom

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL—small gray-and-white she-cat

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat (

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

FOXLEAP—reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD—white she-cat

TOADSTEP—black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**QUEENS**

(More than six moons old, in training to be warriors)

MOLEPAW—brown-and-cream tom

CHERRYPAW—ginger she-cat

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

SORRELTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a white she-kit, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Snowkit, a white tom, Dewkit, a pale gray tom, and Amberkit, a ginger she-kit with white paws)

DAISY—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**ELDERS**

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

PURDY—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

BLACKSTAR—large white tom with one jetblack forepaw

**DEPUTY**

ROWANCLAW—ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

OAKFUR—small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

TOADFOOT—dark brown tom

APPLEFUR—mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

OLIVENOSE—tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT—gray she-cat with black feet

REDWILLOW—mottled brown-and-ginger tom

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

PINENOSE—black she-cat

FERRETCLAW—cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING—ginger torn

**QUEENS**

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS**

CEDARHEART—dark gray tom

TALLPOPPY—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

ASHFOOT—gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS**

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

APPRENTICE, WHISKERPAW (light brown tom)

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

ANTPELT—brown tom with one black ear

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, BOULDERPAW (large pale gray tom)

SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE—tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**ELDERS**

WEBFOOT—dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR—tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

REEDWHISKER—black tom

APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW (dark brown tabby tom)

**MEDICINE CAT**

MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE (gray tabby she-cat)

**WARRIORS**

GRAYMIST—pale gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, TROUTPAW (pale gray tabby she-cat)

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, MOSSYPAW(brown-and-white she-cat)

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE, RUSHPAW(light brown tabby torn)

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

ROBINWING—tortoiseshell-and-white tom

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

**QUEENS**

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

DAPPLENOSE—mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL—ginger-and-white tom

* * *

Hope you liked it, I know that everyone has their own thoughts on who would be giving Bramblestar his nine lives, but this is just my own personal view on it.

Later!

_April of the Zodiac_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, April of the Zodiac again! At the moment I am _still_ the only author on this account *cries* (so lonely), but the idea of this project through the website is starting to spread, and there should be some of my fellow rising authors in my grade writing and uploading soon too. Here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own the original characters or any of that brilliant stuff from Warriors, all of the credit goes to the fantastic Erin Hunter(s).**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of _Return to the Root_!**

* * *

I looked around my mother's tortoiseshell and white fur as I tried to get a look at what was going on in the middle of the clearing. Their had been so much screeching and yelling, but as I stood there trying to crian forward, my eyes were inadvertantly drawn towards the limp pale gray body a few tail lengths in front of me. Poor Ferncloud had been killed by a strange cat whom I was sure was not from ThunderClan, and who seemed to emit darkness from his pelt. The sounds were starting to die down and I could not figure out why until they were almost completely gone until they stopped completely when a loud, heart-broken screech rang through the clearing that I would hear until the end of my days.

That renewed my efforts to get out, when I realized suddenly that Sorreltail was no longer blocking my way out of the nursery, but instead standing a few fox-lengths from the entrance staring at a spot near the middle of the clearing that everyone seemed to have their eyes trained on. I could feel rain seeping through my long nursery-soft white pelt, but I was not really concerned with that, instead I just pushed forward to see what everyone was looking at. That was when I located the source of that scream that had brought me outside. There, in the middle of the clearing, Sandstorm was bent over a limp body with slightly darker ginger fur. I was never quite sure at the time whether it was rain or tears that was streaming down her face, but now I am sure that the later was more prevalent.

As I kept looking, trying to fully understand what was going on I did not realize that Sorreltail had moved until I felt teeth dig into my scruff and getting picked up. I could then hear her gentle voice in my ear. "Come now Lillykit, that is not something you should see." But I did see it, and it was a scene that was permanently burned into my eyes.

I know that my mother never forgot the events of that day either, I am never quite sure of why though, but sometimes I heard Brackenfur murmering to her that it was not her fault, she could not have done anything. Now, seasons later, I understand what was going on, but then, all I could feel was pity and sorrow for my mother.

* * *

I scowled down at the pale ginger shape still nestled deep into the nest of moss and bracken as I reached my small white paw out yet again to hit the kit and finally wake her up.

"C'mon Seedkit, Bramblestar is about to call the Clan meeting, we need to be ready!"

My sister only turned over and covered her ears with her paws, muttering, "Lillykit, it's too early, he won't be calling the meeting forever!"

A mischevious smile comes across my face as I look down at her, knowing what to do. I bend down, letting my whiskers brush against her ear fur as I mutter, "But it's already sunhigh." I add in the last part with a slight whine, and it has the desired effect. Immediately Seedkit is up on her paws, an expression of sheer panic on her face as my words register.

"Are you completely mouse-brained Lillykit?! Why didn't you wake me up earl..." Her voice trails off as she notices me rolling on the nursery floor, laughter engulfing me. "What's so funny?" the pale ginger she-kit demands, her amber eyes locked on me and burning with anger. Unable to speak over the immense bouts of laughter shaking my body, I simply point a paw out the entrance of the nursery, where the sun is just peeking above the horizon, and the dawn patrol appears to be preparing to leave, some casting questioning glances over towards the nursery entrance, probably brought on by my laughter. "That...was...so...NOT...funny." Seedkit manages to hiss out through her gritted teeth.

"You're right," I manage to gasp out between bouts, "It was _hillarious!_"

Seedkit lets out a soft growl before curling back into the nest, her fluffy tail over her nose, stifling a yawn. "Now I'm going back to sleep, if you don't mind."

"Nope," I gasp out, the laughter starting to die out, "I think I have gotten my fill of great humor for the day." But as I hear the soft snores coming from the pale ginger form, I remember why I did it in the first place. Yeah sure, Seedkit tends to over react, her reactions are usually breathtakingly hillarious, and the fact that her dream had obviously been about our fast approaching apprenticeship ceremony was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up, but all of these aside, She had interrupted an incredible dream.

*Flashback*

I was walking through a strange forest, unfamiliar scents and sights and sounds engulfing me, and green leaves in the trees causing the forest floor around me to be covered in a dappled sunlight. I stretched luxuriously, enjoying the warm sunlight. It had been rainy for the past quarter moon back in ThunderClan camp, and this was an excellent reprieve. Even though the forest was strange and unfamiliar to me, I felt safe and protected padding through the area. Eventually I came to a large clearing, in the middle of which was a huge rock, maybe even taller than the highledge. Around the clearing there also appeared to be four huge oak trees, towering higher than all of the other trees lining the clearing. Beyond where I was standing I could see rolling hills with sparse grass, to one of my sides appeared to be a forest like ThunderClan's but completely made of pine trees, and to the other the forest seemed to thin out quite a bit, and the ground was covered in reeds and grass I wanted to stay and explore the forest further, but something was drawing me out onto the moorland. The areas around me reminded me of descriptions of the other territories, just based off of what my parents as well as Molepaw and Cherrypaw had told me. Even as that realization hit me, there was still something off. If the territories were to converge on one point it would be in the middle of the lake, not in this strange clearing!

With some difficulty I pushed off the bad vibes, and followed that odd pull in my gut leading me forward and out onto the open land. As I made my way, I looked up into the sky as the ground seemed to darken and saw that the sun was starting to dip below the horizon, and as I kept progressing it disapeared completely and the moon rose. This caused me to shiver. I rarely had been out of the nursery this late, let alone out of the camp, which I have never done, period! I was pulled out of my thoughts as a loud sound blasted and a strong wind that stunk of crowfood nearly blew me off my feet. I jumped back in surprise and stared as a large, shiny beast flew past on the black strip of land in front of my paws. _What was that thing?!_ I think to myself as I look back ahead for anymore of those beasts and then tentatively walk across the strip safely onto the other side.

The pull in my gut lessens as I reach the crest of a hill, a huge rock formation was visible to one of my sides, and yet again my breath was taken away by the shear size of the formation. I followed the pull further, but it felt like I had a bolder the size of the one in the clearing in my gut with it now too. It was leading me straight into the pile, to a place that looked slightly darker than the rest. I put off my ill feelings once more and went into what looked like a cave. I went through a series of twists and turns, able to get through easily thanks to my small size, until I felt the area expand, and I could smell a fresh breeze and feel it ruffling my long fur. The pull was completely gone, and now a wave of panic crashed into me as I realized that I had no idea where in the name of StarClan I was!

As I tried in vain to fight down my rising panic, something amazing happened. The moon shown through the ceiling, in which there was a hole, which must have been where the breeze I felt earlier had come from. It hit a large stone in the middle of the claring, and that took my breath away. It shone like all of the stars in Silverpelt had been condensed into one and tossed down into this area. As I marveled at the sight, I felt something jab me in the back and I saw the nursery materialize around me.

*End Flashback*

I sighed, trying to get myself comfortable and get back too sleep, but the sounds, sights, and smells of my dream still lingered in my senses and with the faintest of growls that even if I did manage to get back to sleep, the dream was gone, no matter how fresh it was in my mind.

I could not help but ponder the dream for the all day long, unable to concentrate and I was called a stupid furball on several different occasions. I knew that most kits who were only a few sunrises from their sixth moon as the two of us were, the only thing that was ever on their minds was their upcoming apprenticeships, about who their mentor would be, whether they would be best at hunting or fighting, and so on and so forth. Seedkit was no exception, she's been talking my ears off non-stop for the past half moon, most of which I ignore, but I pay just enough attention to make it so that she at least thinks I am listening. But for me, the only thing I can ever think about is that dream. That was only the first time I had a dream like that. Similar ones kept coming to me throughout the last quarter moon of my kit-hood, and continued throughout my apprenticeship, until I was able to figure out what the strange place was and what it meant.

My name is Lillysnow, and this is my story, better pay attention to it, because it's a long one.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, chapter one of _Return to the Root_! Sorry that I took so long between the two chapters, school has been a beast, but it is coming to an end soon, so I should start having more time to write, yay! But for those of you who have bothered to take a look at the profile on this account, you will notice that it is a school project, for the eighth graders. That being said, next year I will be a freshman, but I have already created an account through the alias April of the Zodiac, same as the one I use on this account. So if you are interested by this story, by the time June 18th rolls around, (my last day of school) this story should be uploaded to that account. Please remember to R &amp; R, I could use any suggestions you might have! Oh, and yeah, next chapter I should be switching to present tense, first person from Lillykit/Lillysnow's perspective, instead of sounding like someone looking back on the past.**

**Later!**

_**April of the Zodiac**_


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey, April of the Zodiac here! So sorry I haven't done anything in forever, but the school year is all over, so this account is done for me now :'(. But I like this story, so instead of scrapping and ditching it, all further chapters/ other pieces of writing by yours truly will be now posted under my own personal account, ****_April of the Zodiac._**** (I spent some time coming up with that name and have become quite attached to it, so that is why I am using it for my personal accounts name as well as my alias to my class mates on this account, so, yeah, if you have enjoyed ****_Return to the Root_**** so far and want to see what happens next for Lilysnow, go on over to my private account (The story is still under the title ****_Return to the Root_****) and when I finish more chapters that is where they will be posted. Thank you so much to all the people who have read this story and to the two people who left comments. **

**Oh yes, and if ScipioPB is reading this, in response to your mention of this project, it was completely my idea to do this, and I just introduced my teacher to the idea and got her permission to go through with the plan. If you like the idea, I would recommend talking to your teacher about doing it too, because sometimes teachers need just as much help with things as we students do, and they are usually quite open to the ideas of their students. Good luck :)!**

**So I guess this is goodbye on this account, but again, thank you so much!**

**Later!**

_**April of the Zodiac**_


End file.
